Frostbitten
by L. B. Frost
Summary: 300 years can take a lot out of you... even love. But when Jack Frost meets Dylan, he finds heat to melt his frozen heart. CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTS, AND THE MALE ANATOMY
1. Chapter 1

300 years was a long time, thought Jack; a _VERY_ long time.

He stared out at the rushing waves below, the waters of the lake ice cold in the snow flurry around him.

His heart ached... ached for love.

But, where? No one could see him.. he was just a spirit.

He leapt off the embankment, flying on a soft breeze, his eyes closed to the cold winds whipping though his ice-white hair.

He did a few twirls for the heck of it, using his staff as a balstrade to almost waltz with the winds. He was free... alone, but free.

He landed a few miles later, walking along the narrow ledge of a window, ice frosting up the glass.

One room was brightly light, and he knealt to take a look: inside, a boy of about 19 or maybe 20, with silvery hair and long limbs was dressing, clad in only briefs.

Jack stared; he was... he was...

His leggings suddenly felt snug in the crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

The guy didn't see him, but Jack watched, his feelings all twisted: he was old enough to get sex, he _HAD_ been 17, but...

This guy...

He made Jack feel...

_Oh, fucking admit it, Frost: _He thought.

_The guy gets you horny. _

Well... to be honest... yes.

Jack knelt on the window ledge, watching, his breath coming in short hitches, as the guy drew a semi clean tee over his slim body, his stomach flat and muscled.

Jack felt weird: his stomach was all fluttery, his head ached, and his...

He let out a small grin, and reached down to pull his leggings away from his erection, glad for once he was invisibile.

Then the guy turned to the window, dark green eyes wide with shock.

" Hey! What the fuck, man? "


	3. Chapter 3

Jack gasped, and jumped back, nearly falling off the ledge.

The boy had run to the window, and was leaning out, glaring at him, hair still damp from the shower hanging in his eyes. Jack found it alomst endearing.

" I was...uhmm..."

" What's with the stick?" The boy said, anger frogotten.

" Nothing... nothing at all. Hey.. uhmm.." Jack cleared his throat. " Would it be ok if i came inside for a second? Its really cold out here."

He faked a shivder, his skin already pale.

The guy looked Jack over, and Jack was secretly pleased to see his eyes linger on his chest.

" Alright. Heats on. What the fuck were you _DOING_, man?"

Jack leapt through the window, landing hard on the balls of his feet, carpet softning the thud.

" It was.. a dare. " Said Jack, thinking fast.

The guy scoffed, walking over to a large dresser.

He knelt over to a lower drawer, exposing a good deal of lower back.

" So, what's your name, bro? " He asked, rooting around.

" Uhmm.. Jack." Jack said, swallowing hard.

The boy turned back around, holding a pair of wool socks.

" Here, your feet were..."

He stopped, and a smirk lifted his lips.

" I see at least _PART_ of you is warm. " He said.

Jack looked down to see a bulge tenting his pants, its source unmistakable.

" Oh...god...I'm sorry.."

The guy smiled, and Jack detected a deeper meaning to it.

" Why sorry? "

Before Jack could really be sure what was going on, the guy was kneeling in front of him, working the straps that held the crotch of his leggings closed open.

" Hmm... let's see here..."

Gentle fingers probed inside, and Jack's testicles reacted with a tingling feeling.

" I..." He tried, his voice a rasp.

" Shhh..."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stiffened, his whole core frozen like the ice he weilded, as the boys soft fingers gently pulled his penis out, rubbing soft finger tips along it.

" Do you dye it?"

Jack started. " What?"

The boy playfully tugged Jack's pubic hair.

" Rug matches the curtains. Do you dye? "

Jack gasped, as the boys fingers cupped his scrotom. " No.." He gasped out.

The boy smirked, laughing.

" Heh. Cool. "

Jack gasped again, his breathe deep, as the boys fingers trailed along his hard penis, running along a vein with feather light precision.

" Oh... don't stop... " He gasped, as pleasure unlike anything he'd know exploded through him, coursing through his veins like fire.

" Now, why would i do that?" The boy teased, gently squeezing Jack's balls.

He lowered his head, and trailed Jack's penis along his lips, the feeling Heavenly.

Jack let out a groan, as he slid his lips onto the throbbing shaft's head, and down to the bed of white hair.

Never... never anything like this: not when Janet Croscoe had given him a handjob behind her fathers barn that summer, not when Alice Mayfair had touched his scrotom with trembling fingers...

Never.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack groaned, as the boy ran his lips up and down, that vein throbbing with heat.

" Wait... stop.."

Jack pulled the boys face away, looking him in the eyes.

" You pull me off your window ledge, and just start this?"

He laughed, his voice husky.

" And? " The boy asked, his fingers stroking Jack's scrotom as his eyesight wandered around Jack's lean legs and thighs.

" A name would be nice."

The boy looked up, a soft smile on his lips.

" Dylan."

Before Jack could speak again, Dylan's head lowered again, and Jack gasped as soft lips slid down his penis, Dylan's rather pointed nose deep in his pubic hair.

" Oh... oh..."

Jack knew this was stupid: he should be trying to figure out why Dylan could see, let alone _TOUCH_, him , not getting his dick sucked liked a...

" Mmmm... ohh..."

_Fuck it, Frost: you've had a shitty 300 years. You deserve some pleasure. _

Well, he had to admit that _WAS_ a decent point.

His fingers twined in Dylan's hair, as the tempo increased, heat racing up and down his spine like hellfire, pleasure making him hum stupidly.

_You know, I AM a virgin... . _

This was true: he'd never gone all the way with anyone, male or female.

He'd never really done_ ANYTHING _like this before...

_But does it matter in the long run? This is nice...oh..._

" Oh god! " Jack grunted, bending over at the waist, fingers shoving Dylan's head deep into his crotch as orgasm hit, waves of pleasure making his knees weak.

When it finally ebbed, Dylan slid his lips off Jack's softning member, licking his lips.

" That wa...was..oh god.." Jack panted.

Dylan only smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack reached down and stoked Dylan's face, a stupid smile on his face.

" That... that was fantastic. " He panted.

Dylan was still tweaking the head of his limp penis, teasing him.

" I'm not that good at blow jobs, sorry. I did my best. "

Jack ran his fingers through Dylans' silvery hair, loving its sheen.

" It was Heaven on Earth."

Dylan laughed, his fingers slowly reaching further up Jack's crotch, towards his ass.

" You've had better with your looks. "

" No, I haven't. I'm a virgin."

Dylan looked up, honestly shocked.

" Hmm? "

Jack nodded, smiling a goofy grin. " Yeah, its crazy, huh ? "

_What's crazy is your letting your balls do your thinking for you..._

_Aww, shut up. _

Dylan smirked, and got to his feet, looking Jack over.

Jack was suddenly painfully aware of how he looked: thin, white as ice skin, leggings from another century, a frost covered sweater...

_And my penis hanging out like a limp flag. _

Well, not so much: it seemed to have some life in it yet.

Dylan placed a hand on Jack's flat stomach, his fingers tickeling his navel, then pushed upwards, slowly revealing his body as he shoved the sweater up.

When it reached his head, Jack lifted his arms, and let Dylan pull it free.

" Even your pit hair... I'm impressed. "

Jack was confused at this. " What?"

In answer, Dylan hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs, and yanked them off in one fluid motion.

Jack tried not to stare, looking away: Dylan's penis was large, lying in a soft bed of black hair.

" Why so shy, Jackie boy?" He teased.

He took one of Jack's hands, and placed it on his crotch, Jack's fingers gently cupping.

" Oohh..." Dylan flinched. " Cold. "

He smirked.

" Only had the balls to dye my hair: pubes were too complicated. "

Jack's fingers seemed to have minds of their own, stroking and cupping.

" Mmmm..." Dylan closed his eyes, as Jack tweaked the head of his penis, which began to stiffen.

" Mmmm... nice... you do that well."

" I've had practice. " Jack lied.

" I can tell. "

Dylan's hands roamed Jack's body, tweaking his nipples, touching his stomach, carressing his semi-erect penis..

" Why don't we warm up some in the bed?"

" Alright. "


	7. Chapter 7

Jack shucked his leggings, and climed into the bed, the sheets cool.

_Frost... what the fuck are you doing? _

As Dylan undressed totally, and joined Jack in bed, his body warm and hard besides Jack's ice cold skin, he smiled.

_For once, i'm fucking enjoying myself. _

Dylan smiled at Jack, his face so handsome... Jack reached out and touched his cheek, stroking it.

" This is... new... to me." He said, as Dylan slid over to him beneath the covers, his warmth radiating like a heater.

" Just relax... " Dylan cooed, slipping a hand into Jack's crotch again.

They were there for two hours: wet heat and ice cold skin, panting and movement.

When it was over, they lay besides each other, tired and sweaty, Jack's icy skin actually hot from the embraces of a few minutes before.

Dylan blinked sleepily at Jack. " Hi." He said, grinning stupidly.

" Hi." Jack said, returning the grin.

" That was good. "

" Yeah.. it was, wasn't it?"

" Izz tired..." Dylan lisped, eyes hooded.

He fell asleep, head on Jack's chest, as Jack lay awake, emotions he'd never felt before coursing through him, his thoughts as turbulent as the snow storm outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan awoke a few hours later, and turned into Jack, the hair on his legs sticky with sweat and their relases.

" Mmmm... so, you _WEREN'T_ a dream. " He said, one hand idly playing with Jack's scrotom beneath the sheet.

" No... I'm not." Said Jack with a smile, as Dylan's hand encircled his penis, tugging gently.

Jack gasped, his member stiffning, Dylan's hand moving slowly up and down, working the foreskin over the head like a sausage casing.

" Mmm... " Jack groaned, eyes closed in pleasure.

Dylan smiled, his hand working faster, pulling on his own penis with his other hand.

Jack grunted, his penis convulsing, his hot cum spilling onto Dylan's fingers in a wave, kept back for 300 years.

" Ohh.. ohh..." He moaned, arching his back as his orgasm continued, Dylan's own hot release warming his testicles as they both pressed to each other in ectasy.

They lay back, worn out at last, smiles on their faces.

" Dylan..." Jack rolled on his side, warm semen running down his leg to stick in his leg hair as he did so, the sheets stained.

" Why? Why...this..."

Dylan smiled, and reached for Jack's penis once again.

Jack jerked his hips away.

" No... why? Me, a stranger... look at what we did."

Dylan looked at Jack with sadness in his piercing eyes: " I was lonely.. Jack.. I just wanted to be happy. Aren't you happy? "

Jack smiled. " Yeah... completely. "

It was enough, for now...


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan sat up, stretching.

" I've got to get ready. "

He turned, winking at Jack. " We could _BOTH_ use a shower, you know."

Jack looked down, and realized his legs were sticky with semen, and more of it was stuck on his belly and arms.

" We kinda made a mess..." He muttered, turning a bit red.

Dylan laughed, a deep chuckle Jack found utterly attractive. " Happens, man. We got a bit wild."

He walked across the room, and Jack shamlessly watched his buttocks as he went, enjoying the view.

" Coming?"

" What?"

Dylan smiled, winking. " To the shower. "

The water was hot, striking Jack's flesh like bee stings, as the hot water heater clicked in to tone it to a more netural level.

Dylan was behind him in the stall, soaping himself.

Jack gently rubbed his hands over his stomack, wiping the mess away to run down the drain in swirls.

He gasped; gentle fingers were gripping his scrotom, rubbing them with soap.

" Hey, it's ok, bro: Just helping you out." Dylan said, kissing his neck with soft lips.

Jack sighed, as Dylan ran the soap all over, up and down his now hard shaft, then farther, up between his buttocks.

Dylan laughed softly, gently sucking on Jack's neck. " God, you're perfect." He murmured.

Jack gasped, as Dylan slipped a finger up inside him, probing gently.

" Mmm...cold.."

Jack groaned, as Dylan's finger hit his sweet spot, pushing it softly but firmly.

" Ohh... " He panted, closing his eyes, as Dylan's other hand gently encircled his stiff member, sliding the foreskin up and down, the movement almost unbearable.

" Ahhh... ahh..." Jack panted, his voice deep, as he let go all over Dylans hand, bracing himself against the shower wall as pleasure overtook him.

Dylan sucked his neck, leaving a love mark on the tender white skin.

" Mine..." He whispered, his voice soft and deep in Jack's ear.

Jack smiled. " Yes... yours.."


	10. Chapter 10

The got out of the shower, Dylan's lean body arresting Jack's attention as he laced up his leggings.

Dylan saw him watching, and smiled as Jack blushed, looking away.

" You're too shy, Frostbite." He teased, zipping his jeans.

" It's just... you're so... pretty..." Jack blushed a deep shade of red that almost brough life to his cold cheeks.

Dylan laughed, taking Jack's face in one warm hand. " I could say the same about you."

He kissed Jack, passionetly and hard, one hand slipping inside Jack's leggings as he gently sucked Jack's lower lip.

Jack panted, as Dylan's hand encircled his stiff penis, sliding up and down.

" It's...ohh..." Jack panted, as Dylan knelt, pulling his leggings back down to his knees to take him in his mouth.

Jack clutched the bathroom counter for support, breathing in ragged, deep breaths, feeling every movement of Dylan's tounge on his penis's skin, the warmth, the wetness of his mouth...

He let go, filling Dylan's mouth as both hands shot to his head, pulling him ni deep to take it all in up to his white pubic thatch.

Dylan licked his lips, standing. " Mmmm... "

" We'll never get anywhere at this rate." Jack said.

Dylan grinned. " It's Sunday: I didn't plan on leaving the bed anytime soon."

He reached down and scooped Jack up in his arms, kissing his nose.

" Let's give that icicle a work out. "


	11. Chapter 11

" I thought you had to get ready!" Jack squealed, as Dylan carried him to the bed, gently laying him down.

" I did... had to get ready to fuck you some more." Dylan grinned, yanking his jeans off in one fluid motion.

" Wait..." Jack crawled across the bed to where Dylan stood, and reached out to take his scrotom in hand, cupping it gently.

" It's so warm..."

Jack moved up to Dylan's throbbing penis, and genlty gripped it.

" Ungh.. your good at this." Dylan panted , as Jack's hand went up and down.

Jack grinned. " 300 years of jerking off... I have some practice."

Dylan moaned, as Jack took him into his mouth, the cooleness wonderful on his skin, the friction almost unbearable.

" Ahh...ahh... Jesus fuck!"

He gripped Jack's head close, coming in large splurts, filling Jack's mouth with warmth.

" That...was kinda...fast..." He panted. " So...sorry."

Jack leaned back , smirking.

" It was fine with me."

He winked. " Get in bed; we've got some things to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack laid back, watching Dylan approach.

" I..."

Dylan got in bed with him, heat, warmth...

_Desire..._

" What?"

Jack blushed, feeling foolish for bringing it up _NOW_.

" I've..never done anything like this... before."

Dylan smiled, stroking his cheek, his eyes soft and kind.

" You're so damn cute sometimes. "

He got onto Jack, kneeling between his legs.

" I'll be slow... "

Jack shivered, as Dylan probed him, slipping a finger inside.

" It's...cold. " He said, general shock in his voice.

" Yeah..."

Dylan grinned, probing gently until he found Jack's prostate, which he pushed on gently, making Jack moan, drawing his legs up.

" It's tight..." He said, pushing a second finger into the opening, Jack's breathing heavy, his nipples hard buds on his pale chest.

" You_ ARE _a virgin, aren't you?" Dylan teased, as a third finger made Jack moan aloud, eyes shut in pleasure.

Dylan smirked, easing his fingers out, then back in, stretching Jack's opening, preparing it.

" Oh god..." Jack moaned, arching his back as Dylan's fingers hit his sweet spot over and over, his penis a livid bar of heat between his legs.

" I think it's time..." Dyaln said, sliding his fingers out gently.

" I... I don't know..."

" Shhhh..." Dylan cooed, stroking his cheek. " You'll be fine. I'll be gentle."

He smiled, as Jack looked worried. " I would never hurt you."

" Never?"

" With all my heart."

Dyaln got between Jack's legs, and Jack wrapped them loosely around his waist, bracing himself.

" I'll never, ever hurt you, Jack. " Dylan whispered, leaning forwards to kiss Jack's neck, leaving a light lovemark in his wake.

" Never..."


	13. Chapter 13

_I can't... it won't go in...THERE..._

Jack's mind was racing, as Dylan gently, oh so gently, pushed the head of his penis against Jack's entrance, not entering just yet, lying on across him in a lovers embrace, kissing his neck.

_This... oh god...this... I want..._

" Do it... " He whispered, " Do it now..."

He felt it push, spreading him open, and the head was in.

It hurt a little, and was odd, and hot, but it wasn't so bad.

" Are you ok?" Dylan panted, concern as well as lust in his voice.

" Just...give me a... a second..." Panted Jack, concentrating on relaxing his muscles, accepting the intruder of his body.

After a moment, it felt looser, and didn't hurt, only different.

" Do you want me to stop?"

" Never... never, ever..."

Dylan moved again, harder, and Jacked winced: oh, that...that hurt...

But it was pleasure/pain, lovely and terrible all at once...

And he didn't want it to end.

Seeing he was ok, Dylan began to move, slowly at first, but quicker, his breathing wet and hot against Jack's neck.

At orgasm, he bit the skin, bringing thin blood.

After, they lay besides each other, and Dylan touched Jack there: his fingers came away spotted with red.

" I hurt you."

" Never... I'm fine."

" Jack..."

Jack looked at Dylan, who looked away. " I'm a stupid fuck... I should've used a condom...I mean... it probably hurt like fuck, right? Jesus Christ..."

" Hey, hey..." Jack sat up, touching Dylan's cheek. " It was... it was wonderful. "

" But..."

" Shhh..."

Jack smiled. " I don't regret it one bit."

Dylan smiled back at him, then moved in to quickly kiss him.

" We should get you cleaned up, though... it can't feel good."

" No... it...it's uncomfortable, I admit."

" Jack..."

" Hush."


	14. Chapter 14

Dylan decided to be a romantic idiot, and picked Jack up like a bride, managing to bang his head on the doorframe.

" Fuck... ow..." he moaned, glaring as Dylan laughed.

" Sorry."

" I don't forgive you." Jack teased, tweaking Dylan's nipple.

Dylan dumped him on the bathroom floor, laughing. " Oops. "

He laughed again, crouching down, his penis dangling between his legs. " Pig pile! "

He leapt, landing on Jack, the two laughing like loons as they rolled around the bathroom floor, kissing and teasing.

It was only when Dyaln gently probed Jack's ass that he moaned, still sore. " Oww...ow...ow.."

Dylan backed off, his eye's full of concern. " Shit...fuck... Sorry...shit...Uhmm..."

He got to his feet, and got the tub going, Jack sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to him, watching with interest.

When the tub was full, Jack stood, only to wobble, plunking hard onto the closed toilet.

Dylan helped him into the tub, and sat besides him, crose legged, washing out his hair with a damp rag.

_I could get used to this..._


End file.
